Animated Atrocities 91
300px |Row 1 title = Season № |Row 1 info = Season 4 |Row 2 title = Episode № |Row 2 info = 91 (S04E01) |Row 3 title = Airdate |Row 3 info = June 18, 2015 |Row 4 title = Previous |Row 4 info = Doggy Poo |Row 5 title = Next |Row 5 info = Girls Gone Mild (The Powerpuff Girls)}}In this episode of Animated Atrocities, Mr. Enter reviews the Family Guy episode Screams of Silence: The Story of Brenda Q. Summary Mr Enter tears into Family Guy's spectacularly misguided attempt at addressing domestic violence, calling the writers out for spreading misinformation and blaming the victim. Description I don't know what else to say. https://www.safehorizon.org/get-informed/domestic-violence-statistics-facts/ Transcript Main Article: Animated Atrocities 91/Transcript Trivia * This is the first episode of Season 4 of Animated Atrocities. * Despite its lower atrocity score than Ren Seeks Help (70 and 78 points respectively), [http://mrenter.deviantart.com/journal/Top-11-Worst-Episodes-I-ve-Reviewed-2015-579264157 Mr. Enter considers Screams of Silence to be the worse episode because of its misinformation on domestic abuse], presumably making this the absolute worst cartoon episode he's reviewed so far. * Mr. Enter eviscerating "Screams of Silence: The Story of Brenda Q", while also pointing out the many critical research failures and Unfortunate Implications and telling that the show should stick to only being a comedy like its defenders claim it's doing and stop tackling serious issues because they actively run against each other and effectively ruin the show. ** His unapologetic rage thrown at Quagmire's "heartfelt" speech is not only incredibly satisfying, it also exposes the speech for the horrible, selfish, smug, patronizing piece of drivel that it is. Mr. Enter: Okay, all bets are off. Where do I even begin? Let's start with you, Quagmire. How this has affected your life. You're a convicted sex offender constantly treating women like objects, you are not one to talk. No one gives a Goddamn shit what you think, or how this affects you. But let's go on a little bit further. This entire episode conveys Brenda as incredibly damaged by Jeff's abuse, so saying that this is her fault is one of the most flagrant examples of victim blaming that I've ever seen! And yes, this is portrayed as a good and heartwarming moment. And if you're supposed to take this episode seriously, this is how you're supposed to treat your victims seriously. It implies that staying in an abusive relationship is the abused victim's choice. It's not true here, and for the vast majority of abuse cases, it's not true. And weird how this goes exactly against the previous episode's attitude that it's a good thing to stay in abusive relationships, and you are heroic for doing it. This episode has spent half of its entire run-time thoroughly convincing me that being in this relationship is not Brenda's choice. Because of Jeff's abuse, she does not have the psychological capacity to leave him anymore. While that does bring me to my final point, I want to stick it to Quagmire's speech one more time. According to Quagmire, you don't deserve to be called a woman if you're a victim of domestic abuse. You're below being a woman, you don't even deserve to be called a woman. Fuck off, Family Guy!! Fuck off and die! The people who wrote that can't... can't have thought that was a good idea. I hope to God that no one really thinks that about abuse victims. That is fucking horrifying! The only other option is that they don't fucking care about the issue they're portraying here. How much could the staff and writers really care about domestic violence if they portray the issue this poorly!? This is fucking disgraceful!! * A more arguable example is how Mr. Enter uploaded this episode on Youtube, knowing full well that it could be risky and not caring at all. Unsurprisingly, it gets pulled, and even though it eventually got back up after a counterclaim was sent, it's still under dispute because FOX wants it blocked worldwide. ** Also, hearing him calling the episode a pathetic attempt to become an Emmy candidate can just feel satisfying. ** Just to make certain the guillotine was dropped on this train wreck of an episode, Mr. Enter did a supplimentary to "Screams of Silence" that states all the problems with domestic abuse in the media. Let it be stated that he is not one for half-measures. ** And now, it has been dethroned by Family Guy's Screams of Silence: The Story of Brenda Qas the worst TV episode he has reviewed, and considering what he has said, that is something. ** Since then he considers his both parts of his "Screams of Silence" review his favorite. However, the reaction to the review and the further thoughts video has been pretty positive. ** Since it was uploaded after Mr. Enter resolved to control his anger during his reviews, his review of Screams in Silence starts with a warning that he'll be in "Angry mode" throughout the review; The episode portrays Domestic Abuse so poorly, not only does he not think he could take on the episode calmly, he doesn't think he should even try (in his recap, he is noticeably calmer). ** In his Screams of Silence videos, he goes into great details about how the charities and the media can lead to making an issue they are trying to fight even worse by using misconceptions, stereotypes, exaggerating statistics and their value, or (in the case of Screams of Silence) tackling the issue in an incredibly tactlessly and puerile fashion. ** At the beginning of his review of Screams of Silence, he has actually gone as far as making a disclaimer stating he is going to go into this through the course of the review. ** His Atrocity on the Family Guy episode "Screams of Silence: The Story of Brenda Q." focuses on Domestic Abuse, and how badly the episode misinforms on the issue. He later made a follow-up video on how much media in general misinforms people on this issue and why. ** One of his major complaints with "Screams of Silence" is that both Jeff and Brenda are defined too much by their positions as angry abuser and submissive victim, respectively, to the point that Jeff always seems to have been unpleasant, and puts into question why Brenda ever hooked up with him in the first place. Category:Animated Atrocities Category:Episodes Category:Season 4